disneychannelshakeitupfandomcom-20200213-history
CeCe Jones
CeCe's full name is Cecelia Nicole Jones, but everyone calls her CeCe. She is one of the two main protagonists in the TV series, Shake It Up. She dances on the local Chicago teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the daughter of Georgia Jones and J.J. Jones and the older sister of Flynn Jones. She is best friends with Rocky Blue. She lives in Apartment 3B with her mother and her brother in the suite below the Blue family. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Florida. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois. Her dreams are to become a famous celebrity, and she wants Rocky to become famous too. CeCe is portrayed by Bella Thorne and by Skylar Keesee as Little CeCe (in Shrink It Up and Judge It Up). Personality CeCe is a fashionable, unique, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, Bright, bad girl, sassy, sometimes selfish and lazy, yet somewhat ditzy, totally naive young girl. She is described as a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun on her school's blog (Wild It Up). She's a streetsmart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in School because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. She is a major antagonist on the show. She is sometimes always have to have her way. She is spoiled, selfish and shallow. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble, even dragging Rocky into these situations. Despite initially failing her audition due to stage fright, thanks to Rocky she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!. CeCe loves being famous, but what she loves most about fame is sharing it with her best friend, Rocky Blue. Change Of Personality Over Time Season 1 CeCe is introduced as a very determined Young girl with big dreams of becominga famous dancer. She doesn't care about school and gets a lot of detention. She always fights for what she wants and pushes Rocky to do the same. She is known as a troublemaker and is shown to be quite selfish, but her heart is always in the right place. CeCe also had a trend for wearing hats in this season. Season 2 CeCe is more ditzy, but she is also shown to be a little more mature and hardworking. She is still quite selfish, but not as much as before. It also becomes obvious how much she cares about Rocky. Her dreams are even bigger than they used to be. She wants to become a famous dancer, a popstar, a movie star, and a singing toothbrush. She also wants to share all of this with Rocky, which is why she pushes her to do crazy Things all the time. Season 3 CeCe is a little more caring and doesn't seem as selfish as she used to be. She starts to see that things aren't always going to og her way and she tries to accept this. She seems to care about her friends and family's happiness more and fame isn't the most important thing to her anymore. Her smart side is also shown as she improves academically. She is much more supportive and seems to have become a better friend to Rocky. Shake It Up, Chicago! CeCe was excited for the opportunity to audition for Shake It Up, Chicago!, but she had to convince her less confident best friend, Rocky, to audition with her. Surprisingly, Rocky had an easy time at the audition and was one of the teen dancers chosen to be on the show. However, CeCe was overcome by her stage fright and ran away before completing her audition. CeCe was devastated by what had happened and Rocky tried to talk her into trying again, but CeCe just couldn't. Rocky didn't want to be on the show without CeCe, so she handcuffed CeCe to her wrist and forced her to dance with her. Although the stunt got them in trouble, CeCe was hired and they both became dancers on the show. Since then, CeCe has been wanting the spotlight dance (Give It Up). She and Rocky were given the spotlight dance, but Tinka sabotaged them and took the spotlight dance instead (Throw It Up). In the second season, CeCe and Gunther were given a spotlight dance as well as a spot on Good Morning, Chicago. However, Gunther and Tinka ended up locking CeCe and Rocky in CeCe's dressing room and CeCe was unable to participate in the Good Morning, Chicago routine. It is unknown whether she and Gunther actually were featured in the spotlight dance, as it was not shown. During the season two finale, Rocky and CeCe are part of the winning Shake It Up, Chicago! dance team that will be featured in the New Japanese dance video game, Shake It Up. While they are in Japan, Rocky speaks out against Mr. Watsonabi and gets both CeCe and herself kicked off the Shake It Up project and Shake It Up, Chicago!. ''Rocky and CeCe dance their way back into the dance video game and Shake It Up, Chicago! when they perform for Mr. Watsonabi's mother. (Shake It Up, Made In Japan) During season three, CeCe must find other opinions than Shake It Up, Chicago! to dance as the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio has burned down (Fire It Up). Although CeCe keeps herself busy by dancing at parties and with the spirit squad, she does miss dancing on Shake It Up, Chicago! (Spirit It Up and Funk It Up). CeCe even takes a job at a mall as a dancing zit (Quit It Up). When the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio is rebuilt, it is under new management and all the dancers must be rehired. CeCe is extremly nervous about her audition due to what happened the fist time she auditioned, but she is one of the first dancers hired (Ty It Up). Although Rocky tries to pretend that she isn't bothered by this, CeCe sees through her act and continues to help her earn her spot back. Rocky eventually gets back on the show and she and CeCe are able to continue dancing together on Shake It Up, Chicago! (Forward & Back It Up). The thing that CeCe loves most is dancing on the show to live her biggest dream. '''Relationships With Other Characters' Rocky Blue (All Seasons: Best Friend) Rocky is CeCe's best friend and dance partner on Shake It Up, Chicago!. While they both Harbor a love of dancing, they have opposite personalities: Rocky is a good student With a perfect attendance record who likes to stay away from trouble, while CeCe is Wild and usually has Rocky to do her homework. It was revealed (Shrink It Up) that they met in Dance class when they were in first grade, where CeCe was Close to quitting until Rocky convinced her to stay and they've been best friends ever since. CeCe always tells Rocky everything that is going on With her life. Rocky is usually seen entering the Jones' apartment by climbing through the window via the fire escape (along with greeting her with "Hey, hey, hey!"). CeCe is usually the one who gets Rocky into interesting adventures and situations. They also take each other's side no matter what. CeCe always wants to help Rocky come out of her shell. (See: ReCe) Flynn Jones (Younger Brother) Flynn is CeCe's brother. She often babysits him while their mother is at work. She sometimes cooks for him, puts him to bed, and tries to keep him out of trouble. Although their relationship is usually shown to be made up of bickering and typical sibling rivalry, CeCe was the first to Comfort him about their failed roadtrip (Heat It Up). The two of them understand their parents' divorce situation and together even had to explain it to Rocky (Parent Trap It Up). | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}